Cellulose, which is an abundant natural raw material, is a polysaccharide consisting of a linear chain of several hundreds to ten thousand linked D-glucose units. Cellulose fibers can be refined with a refiner or a grinder to produce nanofibrillar cellulose material. Typically, the production of nanofibrillar cellulose material requires a significant amount of energy for mechanically disintegrating fibers to the size of fibrils. Therefore, there may be an efficiency problem with said material production.
It is known to use nanofibrillar cellulose as additive in papermaking by adding it to the aqueous furnish from which the paper will be made by dewatering and drying. The manufacture of nanofibrillar cellulose is demanding and requires special equipment in the paper mill, when nanofibrillar cellulose is to be used in the furnish from which the paper product will be made.